A vehicle refers to a transportation vehicle including every vehicle which runs on a road or a track in order to transport people or goods. Such a vehicle is typically self-propelled, i.e. driven or operated using power other than manpower or animal power. Conventionally, vehicles are driven through human operations, e.g., through operations of a handle, accelerating pedal, brake, and the like, and recently, autonomous driving technologies to control a vehicle through a computer without human intervention and a driving assistant system assisting driving have been advanced.
An advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), a driving assistant system, is a system which helps a driver to safely drive by providing an alarm sound or automatically operating a steering wheel.
However, in using the ADAS, although a service driving assistant system based on the ADAS may be provided on a road, if a driver is confused or the driving assistant system has low reliability, the ADAS is not used as the driving assistant system in many cases.
For example, when road congestion occurs in a highway, it may be proposed to use a traffic jam assistance (TJA) service of the ADAS, but, in the case of a situation in which one lane is blocked due to a vehicle accident and an interruption situation continues, an existing congestion section driving support system makes a vehicle to yield to continuously let other interrupting cars go first, so drivers may be motivated to actually turn off the congestion section driving support system to drive.